


2019: The Day of Musical Reckoning

by sapoeysap



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: (the drugs are paracetamol), Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, fly on the wall documentary style, gratuitous High School Musical references, have some humour when u come into this, this is messy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Swartz just wants the school musical to stay on track. For no apparent reason it's being filmed for a documentary. Plot twist, nothing stays on track.





	2019: The Day of Musical Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eccentric Times At Barrington High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340452) by [emeraldcitydowntowngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl). 

> Jaz and I are not ready to let go of Zi-O.  
This derives from me finding that video of Sougo and Geiz singing at one of the Toku live shows (tragically taken down damn u toei) and tweeting it to Jaz, whose reply was ‘i was in the wikis for the sougo and geiz actors and geiz.....knows street dancing and sougo's actor does ballet.......there's a center stage au here’ Obviously what followed was us galaxy braining AU’s.  
One on One camera talks are indicated by CHARACTER NAME: - ‘quote’  
I work in television, absolutely none of this is accurate.  
EDIT: 26.08 - fixed some spelling mistakes.

**(The camera pans around a theatre space, there is a tall man in a long purple trench coat standing on the stage, students sit fidgeting in the stalls)**

‘Silence please’

‘Class of 2019, I present to you, your roles for the Musical’ 

‘Swartz, what actually is the musical?’

‘Great question Tsukuyomi, first of all, It’s Mister Swartz, second of all. The musical for 2019 will be’ he pauses for a few moments, Heure starts a drumroll on his legs before Swartz cuts him off with a glaring look.

Swartz says in the most monotone voice possible. ‘High School Musical’, he gives a smile that say’s “please reward me with applause for my genius ideas”.

Sougo is the only one that applauds. 

Swartz only hates this cohort mildly, and he will pull the show of the year together if they like it or not. especially after last years show ended in flames…

(the camera focuses in on the slight burn marks on the wall behind Swartz, as his foot covers up some scuff marks not hidden by gaffa tape on the floor)

\--

SOGOU: - We all kind of low-key hate Swartz, but he’s a super dedicated teacher. It’s honestly such a shame that this class this year involves some uh less than stellar students (camera flashes back to Aura and Heure whispering in hushed voices with what looks like a blueprint schematic in-front of them), but I’m a shoe-in for the lead role so (beaming smile) yeah. Also I know he’s not in the drama group but have you seen Geiz Myokin… he’s such a good break dancer…

\--

‘First of all, the behind the scenes rolls’ Swartz booms, he lists off some really basic roles and drones on for a while.

‘Aura and Heure, you’re in charge of costume design’

The two of them high five, and then Aura immediately glares at everyone who saw her express an emotion.

‘Tsukuyomi, you will be in charge of music and the soloists. Since you’re the only one capable’

‘And on to the cast, Woz, you will be one of the basketball players’

**(The camera fast zooms shakily onto Woz, who looks absolutely affronted at the thought of playing a lowly basketball player. He pulls out a white beret from nowhere. Tsukuyomi is barely visible rolling her eyes.)**

‘Swartz, I will have to respectfully decline the lowly roll of a basketball player. And suggest that I be, the’ he pauses for a short second for dramatic tension. ‘stage manager’

‘Fine’

\--

WOZ: - A background roll? Who does Swartz think he is? In charge? (Woz gets up out of his seat and walks away fuming under his breath)

TSUKUYOMI: - My roll, frankly, is the hardest. I’m pretty convinced I’m the only one with a braincell in this entire class. Woz ‘stage managing’ (using her fingers to air quote the words) is going to be the biggest stress off all… and Swartz... well at least Swartz has vision.

HEURE: - Oh this, this is nothing? (He’s hiding the blueprint, the camera catches what looks like a drawing of a bathroom stall) Clothes designing, gonna be fun. Aura and I already have a vision.

AURA: - Have you guys heard of curtain rings??

\--

**(The camera pans to the theatre, Tsukuyomi closes the door to the theatre, Swartz is alone) **

‘I think that went well, right?’ he says as he pulls out a pill packet and swallows three paracetamols dry.

REHEARSAL WEEK – DAY ONE

**(Cuts to Sougo lying in a hospital bed with his leg in cast and propped up on pillows Tsukuyomi is sat looking despairingly in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs) **

‘Sougo how did you manage this? Also why am I your emergency contact’

A man in his early 50s busts through the door arms laden with bento boxes.

‘Sougo I’ve made your favourite. Hi Tsukuyomi’

‘Thank you, Uncle!’ Sougo beams.

\--

TSUKUYOMI: - I love Uncle Junichiro, he’s so nice and has been amazing to Sougo, especially since his parents died. But no wonder I was his emergency contact ahead of Junichiro… Well at least I love Junichiro’s Tofu. Also why isn’t Sougo telling me how he broke his leg?

\--

**(A subtitle appears on the screen _three hours ago. _it’s a shot of Sougo on his bike cycling back from his dance rehearsals, he reaches a set of steps and yells ‘Look at my sick trick’. Sougo bounces down the steps and comes off his seat and flies off. The camera cuts to black) **

\--

SOUGO: - It was a sick trick, though right?

\--

**(The Camera pans into the theatre, focusing on Swartz who is gazing at the burn marks on the wall, the set is coming together around him. The tech department scurrying to-and-fro putting pieces together. Woz, who has been patiently stage managing until an hour ago when he mysteriously disappears, Comes back in and whispers something in Swartz ear) **

\--

SWARTZ: - SOUGO DID WHAT????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

\--

**(The camera is flung backwards; the footage gets slowed down to show Swartz flying off the handle. Destroying props on the stage, as Woz guides all the techs to safety so they can all walk away unscathed) **

Once they are all outside off the theatre and in the corridor of safety, Woz does a headcount and promptly realises the members of the group that are missing. ‘Shit where’s Aura and Heure.’ He peers through the glass section of the theatre door and see’s Heure physically restraining Aura whose edging towards a still raging Swartz. ‘It’s time for my lucky beret’, Woz says as he pulls out an identical beret to the one he is currently wearing, the camera watches the swap out, and its briefly seen that Woz appears to have a rice ball on top of his head.

**(A shot of Woz grabbing Aura’s legs, narrowly avoiding the heel of her against regulation boots, Heure has hold of Aura’s arms, they have managed to gag her with Woz’s scarf but she is squiggling around like a worm)**

\--

AURA: - I wasn’t gonna push Swartz too far, just I wanted to see if he had a breaking point. (She’s twiddling her elaborate feathered hairstyle around her fingers)

HEURE: - Oh these bruises… there nothing. Aura didn’t mean them.

\--

**(Outside the local shopping mall, there’s a group of people gathered around a street performer. Sougo is there on crutches leaning on Tsukuyomi) **

‘Just don’t you think Geiz is amazing?’ he whispers to Tsukuyomi.

‘Uh sure Sougo, how much longer before we can go get my vanilla matcha tea?’

\--

TSUKUYOMI: - Starbucks have this great vanilla matcha tea right now, Sougo promised me one for every day I took care of him, so he owes me 12! Apparently, we must watch his ‘boyfriend’ before I’m allowed my Starbucks though. (She pouts at the camera)

SOUGO: - Geiz is like so … wow right? He’s not my boyfriend or anything I don’t even think he knows who I am but I heard he used to date Woz and so he’s definitely single right now but I don’t think he’d date me but he should date me. Also do you guys think he would make a good King alongside me? Cause I’m gonna be a king one day.

\--

**(Geiz has finished his breakdance routine, the small audience gathered is clapping for him and dropping small change into a black bucket. Tsukuyomi is dragging Sougo away before he can embarrass himself, well as well as she can while he is on crutches. The camera zooms in to Swartz, who has been standing in the shadows watching with an approving face.)**

‘Geiz Myokoin, why waste your time being the schools star athlete. When you could be the schools star dancer’

‘Who said that?’

Swartz wanders out of the shadows, still clapping enthusiastically.

‘Mister Swartz, I don’t really want to be in the drama group’

‘Hear me out young Geiz’

Geiz glares at Swartz and then the camera still filming them.

‘Can you sing as well as dance?’

Sougo appears out of nowhere, slightly out of breath from having to hobble away from Tsukuyomi so fast on his crutches.

‘Geiz can sing! And dance! He should replace me!’

Tsukuyomi shouts ‘Sougo’ in her disapproving mum voice™, at the same time Geiz shouts ‘Who said that?’

‘Excellent, welcome to the school musical Geiz Myokoin, Woz will pick you up tomorrow morning for rehearsals.’ Swartz is already tapping away on his phone as he walks away from the scene.

REHEARSAL WEEK – DAY TWO

**(Footage captioned _this morning_** **of Woz pulling Geiz out of his house and into a minivan driven by Sougo’s uncle. Sougo and Tsukuyomi are in the back, Woz climbs into the front seat after shoving Geiz in next to Sougo and Tsukuyomi)**

\--

SOUGO: - He touched me Geiz like brushed against me. Do you think he knows who I am yet…

\--

Junichiro waits until everyone is safely clipped in before asking ‘Geiz, important question before I can start the car. What’s your favourite food?’

\--

GEIZ: - Is he for real?

\--

‘Cast meeting in 5 minutes everybody’

There’s a rush as everyone makes there way down to the stalls to sit down. Tsukuyomi and Woz pull out notebooks. Geiz walks past Sougo, who has been perched on a seat with his leg resting up on another chair. Sougo grabs Geiz side and forces in him into a chair. ‘Hi I’m Sougo’, ‘ I know?’

\--

SOUGO: - I told you he knows who I am!

GEIZ: - Sougo does know we met in the van this morning? He introduced himself then?

\--

Geiz is pouting while Sougo talks, but a small smile comes through when Sougo starts talking with his arms.

‘Okay quiet on set please’ Swartz chuckles at his own joke.

‘Since our lead, Sougo, unfortunately broke his leg in an undisclosed incident’

**(the footage cuts to a replay of Sougo falling off his bike)**

‘We have a replacement in the form of Geiz Myokin. Please keep the cheers to a minimum.

There’s an awkward pause as no one cheers, obviously it’s a group full of drama kids who is going to care about the star athlete? Sougo lets out a ‘WOOO WILDCATS’.

\--

GEIZ: - That was the most awkward moment. As star athlete I’m used to cheers wherever I go. Have you ever heard of the band twenty øne piløts? There my favourite band but no ones ever heard of them. But. The lead singer was meant to play basketball but gave up his dreams to be a musician. I do not want to end up like that. Or get pity cheers from Sougo Tokiwa.

SWARTZ: - When I said I hated this cohort, I lied. My heart melted when they didn’t cheer for Geiz. They will be fine actors yet. 

\--

Swartz continues with his speech ‘I understand rehearsal is going to be harder, but please offer as much support to Geiz as he needs. Sougo has offered to have one on one tutorials with Geiz to help him in preparation for the show. Tsukuyomi and I have made a few rearrangements to the pieces because of this unseen uh incident. So, here are your new scripts, and we will have a run through in twenty.’

**(The camera pulls back from Swartz and Woz goes around and hands out new scripts to everyone.)**

\--

TSUKUYOMI:- I have not slept. Sougo keeps messaging me random Geiz updates. And then Swartz called an emergency meeting last night. Every time I close my eyes I see flashes of music notes. I think I’m going insane. Also are Heure and Aura being suspiciously nice?? I haven’t got time to worry about them but. Oh no has anyone seen my notebook? It’s got a white cover with a white quartz stone.

\--

**(Cuts to a door that’s marked as ‘Storage Room’ over the top of that is a wonky paper sign that says ‘Clothes Designer room’ in uniform black sharpie. Over the top of that someone has written in silver. ‘Fashion happens here’. The door opens to reveal Aura and Heure sat reading a notebook which has a white cover and embedded white quartz stone. The camera focuses on the notebook but also captures a wiggling curtain and muffled sounds. Aura notices the camera and open door, pulls a string behind her and the door slams shut.) **

\--

‘Has anyone seen Swartz? Read through should have begun twenty minutes ago’

‘Tsukuyomi are you okay? You’re rubbing your head a lot’

‘I’m fine Sougo, thanks for noticing. Woz help me start the read through’

‘Yes Miss Tsukuyomi’

\--

WOZ: - I don’t want to admit this, but between cameraman to stage manager. Tsukuyomi terrifies me. I’m fearful of what she might do to me. So it’s better to keep everyone in check right. Stay in line and so forth. Also I have a feeling I know what happened to her notebook.

\--

**(There’s a time-lapse shot of the read through, focusing on Tsukuyomi’s exasperated face. At one point she face plants her piano, Woz lays his scarf on her and continues to lead the read through. The footage changes to lunch time, Geiz helping Sougo on his crutches through to the cafeteria. The two of them are deep in conversation.)**

\--

GEIZ: - Sougo is actually really nice? I’m still perplexed to how he broke his leg. Or how he knew that I could sing as well as breakdance. It’s a shame he’s dating Tsukuyomi. (Geiz eyes go wide) Shit, I didn’t say that out loud did I?

SOUGO: - He brought me a grape juice box! My favourite!

\--

**(Tsukuyomi is still sleeping in the rehearsal room, when she is rudely awoken by the door crashing open)**

‘ITS TIME FOR THE READ THROUGH’ Swartz bursts in to announce.

‘Where have you been? We finished the read through hours ago. Swartz why has your jacket got curtain rings on it?’

Swartz long purple trench coat has had a few alterations made. It now features curtain along the bottom. He goes to swipe his already pinned back hair and finds a dangly feather charm.

‘Tsukuyomi, here is your notebook. I will not be talking about what just happened. Aura and Heure are clearly.’ Swartz coughs. ‘Visionaries’

Woz walks in and collects his scarf from where Tsukuyomi has politely folded it up and left on the piano.

‘Swartz, are you being bribed by 14 year olds?’

‘Ahh Woz, underestimate an enemy and you will find yourself killed.’

‘Wise words Mr Swartz. Love the new jacket embellishments by the way. Stylish’ Woz does a bizarre flick of his hands, and then power walks away very quickly.

\--

SWARTZ: - Aura and Heure are testing my patience yes. But they make very good clothes. And have access to this entire production. <strike>And may or may not be related to me</strike>.

\--

**(The camera catches Woz lifting his beret and eating a rice ball that’s hidden underneath with great gusto.) **

\--

WOZ: - Oh sorry can you just bear with me before we record this bit, I just need to text Junichiro. Your recording already? (Woz rolls his eyes)

\--

REHEARSAL WEEK – DAY THREE

\--

SWARTZ: - Tsukuyomi said that yesterdays read through went well, so we can start dance rehearsal today. Which means dealing with Sougo as a dance coordinator, from his chair. (He pops a few paracetamols) Today is going to go great.

SOUGOU: - Dance rehearsal woo! I get to be like a teacher? Which is sort of like my dream of becoming king. And I will get to stare at Geiz in his exercise gear all day. I wonder if he will still wear the cowl, he does when he’s performing on the street. Anyways sorry I got distracted. Dance rehearsal woo! And Uncle gave me a load of food to bring in today. It took up half the minivan. But Geiz had to sit closer to me so win win.

JUNICHIRO: Sougo is the best nephew I could ever have. And all his friends are so nice, I love cooking for people, so the school shows are the best time for me to explore new meals. I fix watches as well. And other things, because no one wears watches anymore. (Junichiro looks at the cameraman instead of the camera) Is that a TLR? In pink. How interesting. I fix cameras as well.

\--

**(Footage of the dance rehearsal plays. It seems to be going okay. Sougo is directing from his chair, and Tsukuyomi looks a lot more relaxed from behind the piano) **

\--

TSUKUYOMI: - I actually got some sleep last night, which was nice. Today is going well, small miracles but I will take them. Do you like my new strap for my notebook? Woz gave it too me.

\--

‘One Two Three Four. Geiz left leg you have to lead with your left leg’

‘Thank you Mr Broken Leg Tokiwa I get it’ Geiz voice is pretty monotone, but Sougo smiles anyways at being called Mr Tokiwa. He mouths at the camera ‘One day ill be Mr Myokoin’

‘Okay everyone take a break for lunch. Good work guys.’ Swartz announces at 3pm.

\--

SWARTZ: - Okay so I might have left rehearsal going a little too long, but they were all doing so well.

\--

‘Sougo, do you want to come to lunch with me?’

‘Tsukuyomi!!! Great Idea. Vanilla Matcha time’

**(The camera focuses on Geiz glaring daggers into Tsukuyomi’s back as her and Sougo leave the rehearsal room) **

‘Has anyone seen Heure and Aura?’ Woz is looking around confused. Swartz shakes his head so Woz decides not to touch the subject again.

\--

HEURE: - We’ve come up with our best prank yet.

AURA: - Heure told you about the prank didn’t he. I’m gonna kill him.

WOZ: - Who let Heure and Aura in this production. Stage managing would be perfect if I didn’t have to account for them.

\--

**(Everyone is making there way back to rehearsals from lunch time, most of the cast is whispering, some of the younger members seem slightly ashen) **

‘Can somebody please tell me what seems to have some of you so concerned’

One of the younger students speaks up, voice shaking slightly.

‘Mr Swartz, some of us have heard that somebody died in the boys bathroom on the fourth floor. And if you say ‘Over Quartzer’ three times in the mirror you can see there dead body’

**(A girl starts sobbing in the corner. She’s close to Woz and attempts to use his scarf as a tissue, he whacks it away managing to hit Tsukuyomi in the face)**

‘Thank you Ataru. How many people actually believe this?’ Swartz is already reaching for his pocket where he keeps his paracetamol, even as he speaks.

Three Quarters of the cohort put their hands up. Only Geiz, Woz and Tsukuyomi keep there hands down. Sougo goes to put his hand up but Geiz punches him in the shoulder.

‘Fine. Group excursion to the bathroom. I’m going to put an end to this rumour’

\--

SWARTZ: - Notice how Aura and Heure haven’t been around today. Not even to pop in to tell me about random design choices that I frankly couldn’t care about.

\--

**(The entire cohort is stood outside the fourth-floor boys bathroom, which happens to be one of the smallest in the entire complex. They all shuffle in awkwardly, the camera has to rise up above them to get everyone and the mirror into shot) **

‘Geiz if you could do the honours’

Geiz steps forward towards the mirror, ‘Over Quartzer right?’

Half of the cohort gasps. Geiz’s eyes roll, but Sougo grabs his arm and squeezes it.

\--

GEIZ: - Sougo squeezing my arm was nice, but I didn’t need reassurance. I was fine.

\--

‘Over Quartzer, Over Quartzer, Over Quart—’

**(Heure’s face appears in the mirror, it looks to be contorted in pain, like he’s screaming but no one can hear him)**

Geiz lets out a high-pitched scream and legs it behind Sougo, half the cohort also scream and start to run out of the bathroom.

\--

GEIZ: - I didn’t scream? That was someone else. I didn’t grab on to Sougo either, what like you have video proof... Shit.

\--

‘Aura. Heure. Come out here now.’

\--

AURA:- Good one though right. You want to here how we did it. Well tough luck that secret dies with me. And Heure. Cause he’ll be dead if he tells you.

HEURE: - So we picked the bathroom that was next to an abandoned classroom, shout out to the rat infestation of 2017, we started drilling…

\--

**(Swartz is at the front of the theatre, trying to get the cohort to calm down. His hair is starting to fall out of the bobby pins. He looks slightly maniacal.)**

‘I think we are going to finish tonight at 6pm. You all have 5 minutes to call your guardians and sort out travel arrangements. Junichiro has volunteered to drive anyone home who hasn’t got a lift. Has anyone seen Rentaro and Mondo?’

‘Uncle is gonna let me stay out longer so Starbucks after rehearsal Tsukuyomi? Geiz you want to come?’

‘We had Starbu-‘ Tsukuyomi starts to stay before being interrupted

‘Yeah sure sounds great. I like coffee. Black coffee. No sugar’

Sougo can’t help but stare directly at the camera and pump his fist a little.

\--

SOUGO:- Geiz likes black coffee no sugar how mysterious. I like my coffee with three pumps of vanilla extract and a frothy top. And sugar. The Tsukuyomi Starbucks deal is going really well. And Uncle will pick us up after and maybe Tsukuyomi and Geiz can stay for dinner. And Woz. I’ll invite Woz as well.

WOZ: - Sougo invited me to Starbucks with him, Geiz and Tsukuyomi. I think he knows I’m scared of Tsukuyomi and wants us to be friends. That or he needs some icebreakers for him and Geiz. Or what if he thinks I fancy Tsukuyomi. I do not trust that kid.

SWARTZ: - Rentaro and Mondo straight up quit? They were so scared. (Swartz grabs a hip flask from a pocket) Oh no im not allowed to drink on the job, lets keep it a secret between us. Thanks.

\--

‘Sougo I trust you implicitly. But you cannot get up to teach Geiz that move, you will break your other leg.’ Woz patience is long gone.

\--

WOZ: - How the hell I’m gonna survive Starbucks with these two star crossed lovers and Saint Tsukuyomi. Swartz carries a flask, right? 

\--

**(The camera is in the small dressing room next to the theatre. Geiz is in there practicing his vocals.)**

‘Wish we could turn back time. To the good old days. When our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out’

**(The door to the dressing room opens and Sougo hobbles in, one of his crutches gets stuck on the door. Geiz immediately changes song) **

‘Jealously turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis’

‘Geiz I love The Killers, how did you know’

\--

GEIZ: - fuck

\--

**(The camera follows the four of them to Starbucks and hides behind some trees. It’s banned from going inside the cafe and all the signs are blurred out. Which is redundant because no one bleeped out the multiple times everyone said Starbucks, but this editor does not give a damn. The four of them are still wearing microphones so their conversation is audible) **

‘I’ll order! My Treat!’

‘Sougo you can barely walk by yourself’

‘I’m getting good at my crutches just watch’

Sougo attempts to walk over to the counter but keeps bumping into tables and accidentally knocking things over with his crutches.

‘See I’m great’

‘I’m gonna have a permanent table mark on my head at this rate’

‘What was that Tsukuyomi?’

‘Nothing Woz’

‘Geiz go help him’

‘Why don’t you do it. Since he’s your boyfriend’

\--

WOZ: - Geiz thinking Tsukuyomi was Sougo’s boyfriend. I am so glad a camera caught that fallout. I’m gonna cry laughing just thinking about it.

\--

‘MY BOYFRIEND? YOU THINK SOUGO IS MY BOYFRIEND. SOUGO TOKIWA MY BOYFRIEND?’

Tsukuyomi looks like she is about to reach over the table and kill Geiz, whose face is a bright red which matches his whole red/black aesthetic. He’s burying his reddening face down into his cowl.

‘I mean yeah. You are always together, and he buys you Starbucks all the time’ Geiz mumbles quietly.

‘Geiz Myokoin. Do you have a crush on Sougo?’

‘What no Woz, shut up’

\--

GEIZ: - (staring at the camera with fearful eyes, he’s slightly slunk down in his interview chair trying to minimise himself) A crush. On Sougo. Gross.

WOZ: - At this point I am not sure if I’m stage managing my friends or the actual show.

TSUKUYOMI: - Dating Sougo? He literally comes to school wearing Pyjamas sometimes. He only gets through by being a good dancer. He’s got terrible grades. I think I might hit Geiz next time I see him. Dating Sougo. Gross. Sougo’s literally my best friend. Nothing more.

\--

**(The camera blurry captures Sougo walking back to the table. A tree leaf falls in the way.) **

‘One black coffee, Two Vanilla Matchas and one Coffee with three vanilla pumps coming up. Uh Guys what did I miss’

\--

SOUGO: - No one will tell me what happened while I was taking orders. But Geiz didn’t speak to me for the rest of the time. He didn’t even say goodbye. (Sougo pulls a super pouty face)

REHEARSALS DAY FOUR – 

**(The camera focuses on Swartz sat in his car. He appears to be mumbling to himself. A boom mic appears in the shot leaning down to one of the slightly open windows of Swartz’ Honda civic) **

‘Today is going to go well. Today is going to go well. Today is going to go well. Pull it together Swartz. We have one day till opening, and you are out of Paracetamol’

\--

SWARTZ: - I had a good pep talk this morning and I am just feeling today.

\--

**(The rehearsals are in full swing, everything is going to plan. Apart from a few hitches) **

‘Please be careful with my clothes designs. Thank you’ Aura is sat at the edge bossing everyone around, Heure looks exhausted as he has to fix all the snagged curtain rings. His fingers are blood red from all the sewing needle pin pricks.

‘Heure that means you too. No blood on anything please and thank you’

‘Maybe if you helped me and stopped watching’

‘I’m observing that my designs are good enough’

‘Euruhghghghg. Wait Aura where are you going? I need your guidance’

\--

HEURE: - I hate her.

\--

‘Don’t be nervous Geiz. We’ve heard you in warmup, this is gonna go great.’ Sougo is holding Geiz slightly damp hand. Geiz himself looks exhausted and slightly green around the edges.

‘5 minutes till full dress rehearsal’ Swartz voice booms through the dressing room.

‘I’m gonna throw up’

\--

SOUGO: - I think it’s kind of cute that even though he’s our star athlete and has won a bunch of competitions, he still gets nervous. That’s the sign of a true hero. He’ll be great when I’m King. A perfect match.

\--

**(The camera hovers outside the boy’s bathroom, the one next to the theatre. Not the one on the fourth floor. Faint retching sounds can be heard.) **

\--

GEIZ: - I get nervous alright?

\--

**(The dress rehearsals are about to begin. Geiz takes his place on the stage to start singing ‘Start of Something New’ He still looks slightly green even through the layers of white stage make up Tsukuyomi has applied.)**

‘Places everyone, Cue the music. And let’s go’

Swartz stands with bated breath, Woz next to him munching on a rice ball.

‘Want one Mr Swartz’

‘Where do you even keep those?’

‘Oh well in my ---’ Woz is cut off as the lights go down in the theatre.

When the lights come back up green and the PA kicks in Swartz is already rushing towards the tech box at the back of the theatre.

SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA KNOW ME’ is blasting out around the theatre.

Geiz starts laughing. ‘You think I can’t act and dance to this. Watch me’

**(The footage goes to split screen, on one side Geiz is breakdancing furiously as All Star blares on. One the other side the remote camera in the tech booth focuses on Aura laughing maniacally and the door shakes while Swartz tries to bust it down)**

\--

GEIZ: - All Star slaps though?

SOUGO: - When the years start coming and they don’t stop cominggggggggggggg. Wow I love that line.

SWARTZ: - Im praying this pill packet will be replinished next time I look.

\--

**(The footage speeds through the rest of rehearsal. Cutting away at certain points to keep things a surprise for the viewer) **

\--

TSUKYOMI: - Apart from the whole ‘All Star’ moment, today actually went well. I think tomorrow is gonna be great. I’m excited. Quick question, but do you think Woz is scared off me? **(A highlights reel of all the scared faces and times Woz has said he’s scared of Tsukuyomi play) **so he’s not scared off me? Cool.

\--

DAY OF THE SHOW.

**(Junichiro’s minivan pulls up outside the school. Tsukuyomi get’s out of the front and thanks Junichiro. Woz, Geiz and Sougo get out of the back, they are all holding Starbucks to go cups. They all go to open the boot. The camera focuses in on the literal tower of rice balls that Junichiro has made in preparation for the show tonight) **

\--

JUNICHIRO: - Everyone loves rice balls. Some are even special rice balls. (He winks at the camera)

WOZ: - Junichiro made me a special rice ball would you like to see? (He lifts his beret; the rice ball appears to have jam in it.) Junichiro calls it a ‘doughnut’

\--

‘I have to say, I did not put my full faith in all of you. And now we are here, opening night. And I still have not got faith in this, but I think maybe. I don’t really trust any off you, but you will pull it off. It’s my dedication that has put this production together. Sougo are you about to interrupt my speech’

‘Thanks Mr Swartz. Guys I know I broke my leg and we had to like re-make up everything, but I’m really proud of everyone. As I will say when I am king. Believe in yourself’

**(While Sougo is speaking the footage of him breaking his leg plays across in slow mo, it then cuts to all the times people questioned how Sougo broke his leg. Sougo is superimposed still giving his motivation speech on top of the footage.) **

Swartz clears his throat, ‘Thanks, Sougo. Well as I was saying. I am proud of you all. Even you Aura and Heure. I took way less paracetamol than I did for last years show. And I think it all paned out perfectly. As some would say. We are all in this together. Break a leg. Not you Sougo.’

As Swartz speech comes to a close Woz bursts out into tears. Tsukuyomi goes to comfort him.

‘Woz are you okay? Swartz does the same speech nearly every year?’

\--

WOZ: - Someone stole my lucky rice ball.

**(The camera dramatically zooms in on Sougo and Geiz sharing Woz’ lucky rice ball.) **

TSUKUYOMI: - Woz said someone stole his lucky rice ball, which I’m pretty sure he keeps in his beret. I am gonna be so grateful when this is all over honestly. I am not signing up for drama club ever again.

\--

**(The camera is positioned at the back of the theatre. The audience is taking their seats. Junichiro appears in the camera frame holding a very bulky VCR camera.) **

‘Tsukasa, look at my camera, do you like it?’

‘Junichiro sir, you’re not meant to talk to me. I’m the cameraman. Invisible cameraman’

‘Oh sorry sorry sorry sorry’

\--

TSUKASA: - I did not get paid enough for this.

\--

** _The performance begins, Geiz takes his place and the PA plays Start of Something New. Tsukuyomi joins in…. Everything goes perfectly, the footage sometimes intercuts with Junichiro’s VHS footage, time stamped and everything. For that edgy 2019 retro aesthetic. An extra only gets there curtain ringed clothing stuck once. Aura nearly cries when that happens. _ **

** _It’s the second to last scene, where Geiz must rush to the ‘theatre’ to sing Breaking Free. He trips on the last step onto the stage. His mic making an awful clanging feedback sound that the audience covers their ears at. _ **

‘Geiz!! Are you okay?’

‘Sougo?’

‘Geiz come on. The stage is so close, you can do it, we’re all in this together’

Tsukuyomi sensing, she is needed, brings a chair to the stage, and helps Geiz limp up to the seat. She sits back down at the piano and starts to play.

Geiz sings softly into the microphone.

_We’re soaring, flyin’ _

_There’s not a star in heaven we can’t reach. _

He waits for a second for Tsukuyomi to join in, but she doesn’t, just keeps on playing the song. He can hear the metronome going and is starting to panic. When another voice begins.

_If we’re trying_

_So we’re breaking free. _

Geiz isn’t sure who is singing, its not a singing voice he’s heard. But it harmonises so well with him when they continue

_You know the world can see us. _

_In a way that’s different than who we are_

Sougo appears on the stage, a lab coat thrown over his normal large shirt checked pants combo. He’s walking pretty fast on his crutches, with a headset mic placed poorly on his head.

_Creating space between us._

_Till we’re separate hearts_

Tsukuyomi is beaming a smile from behind her piano, Swartz is being held back from storming the stage by a weepy looking Woz.

_But your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Geiz sings the iconic line. With gusto, and a little breakdancing flare.

_We’re breaking freeeeeeeeeee_

The entire audience is slightly bemused. Junichiro is dancing like crazy holding on to his camera,

_There’s not a star in heaven we can’t reach. _

Geiz does little twirls around Sougo, who manages some very ballet-esque hands.

Woz is at the side screaming ‘NO PIROUTTES ONLY SING’

The audience finally seems to be getting what has happened, and is cheering, standing up in their seats and dancing. The song starts to come to its conclusion, Tsukuyomi tapping the piano keys quieter and quieter.

_You know the world can see us. _

_In a way that’s different than who we are_

Geiz and Sougo gaze at each other like they are the only people in the theatre.

\--

GEIZ: - Redact what I said early. Truth is I have a crush on Sougo Tokiwa.

SOUGO: - King Sougo has a King now. (Sougo gives a beaming smile at the camera)

\--

**(Footage of the cast performing We’re All In This Together starts to play. Overlaid is all the memories the cast have made together in the short time. All of Aura and Heure’s pranks, Geiz’s scream at the mirror prank. The Starbucks trips, footage of all Junichiro’s rice balls. All the little moments. As the last note rings out. The camera dramatically zooms into to Swartz, who sheds one singular tear)**

\--

AURA: - One clothing disaster. Nothing much. Next year the pranks will be bigger, love watching that vein on Swartz head pop.

HEURE: - Thanks for filming! I’m so glad we have footage of our prank set ups, gonna be great to review.

SWARTZ: - The performance is over I have nothing to say anymore. Until the critiques come in.

WOZ: - Rejoice, I’ve eaten so many rice balls, next year I might actually audition for a big role you know. Wow rice balls are so good. Saying that Tsukuyomi and I make a dream production team really. 

TSUKUYOMI: - I am getting my Starbucks vanilla matchas and then I am going on holiday far far away and never dealing with Sougo again. Thanks Tsukasa, it was nice to meet you. Sorry this entire cohort is a mess.

GEIZ: - Maybe I can be the star athlete and the star theatre kid. Well until Sougo’s leg heals. Then I’ll be the star theatre kid's boyfriend. I'd like that. 

SOUGO: - I can’t believe me breaking my leg got me a boyfriend, and I can’t believe that boyfriend is Geiz Myokoin.

\--

**(The dressing room, immediately after the show, everyone is sweaty and eating rice balls)**

‘Sougo, you still haven’t told us how you broke your leg?’

**(Footage of Sougo’s bike crash plays, as he hits the ground the footage fades to black)**

**Author's Note:**

> *Woz closing the book* Alas, our king’s rule has come to an end.  
Thank u Zi-O for being my first Kamen Rider and the best of them all, everything I wanted from 2019: year of cyberpunk!  
Blows kiss to the sky for all the tumblr pastel emo boyfriend aus that geiz/sougo became for me.  
Let’s not discuss how I spent two days writing this and how it’ll get like 100 views tops. Uma i'm sorry for butchering ur fic layout, and sorry for never being on 'ryan ross loves coldplay level'  
Jaz, we will be in Zi-O hell forever, or until Zero One starts.  
EDIT: 26.08 i fucking can't believe jaz and i put high school au energies out into the world so hard that we made zi-o end like that. legit cannot believe they dropped that in our laps like that. sougo on the bike! geiz the athlete flipping sougo! tsukuyomi flipping the dumb boys! ORA AND HEURE ALIVE AND READY TO KILL THE YEAR! Woz watching over them all. MY KIDS!!!!


End file.
